


don't sound like friends

by InLust



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Comedy, F/F, Intimate moments, give yaz a break, mistaken as a couple, the doctor being a sweet puppy, yaz crushing hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Yaz likes the Doctor, but they’re just friends. Except her family keeps catching her at the wrong moments with the Doctor.





	1. sonya khan

**Author's Note:**

> in which Yaz literally is a bisexual mess and everyone literally thinks that she’s dating the Doctor
> 
> honestly i wrote this so i could troll tf out of Yaz

It’s not that Yaz is sneaking because she really has no reason to sneak around. But it’s 4am when the Doctor gets them back and everyone is asleep. Yaz has got work soon and she should definitely wash off the soot and grease from their latest adventure. If she can do that without waking up her parents that would be fantastic. 

She carefully shuts the door behind her and aims to lock it when she hears soft footsteps from the kitchen floor. She immediately turns around like a deer in headlights. 

Sonya stands there rubbing her eyes, looking deeply exhausted. “Who’s there?” she mumbles sleepily before she opens her eyes to see Yaz. “Oh, it’s you.” 

Yaz purses her lips. If it wasn’t an ungodly hour, she would scold her sister into being a little more alert to intruders. “Yeah, it’s me,” she sasses back before turning back to the door, quietly locking it. 

“Walk of shame?” Sonya says with a smirk. She leans against the doorway of the kitchen with a suggestive look on her face. “Didn’t think you had it in you.” 

“Shut up,” Yaz hisses. “Not the walk of shame.” 

Sonya points at her outfit. “Same outfit as last night, early morning, messy hair. Who was it then? Don’t tell me it was Ryan. He’s way out of your league.” 

Yaz rolls her eyes. If she could roll them back any further, they’d get stuck. “I didn’t have a one night stand with a--” 

There’s a gentle tapping on the door that catches both of their attention. Both of them stare, wide eye at each other before Yaz quickly turns around to see who it is. If the tapping turns into knocking their parents are sure to wake up. 

Yaz peers through the peephole to see the Doctor standing there. Yaz furrows her brows and quietly opens the door. “Is everything alright?” she whispers quickly, half hanging out the door. 

The Doctor looks mildly confused for a moment before leaning down to meet Yaz and whispering, “You forgot your phone.” Yaz feels her heart quicken at the proximity of the Doctor’s face. The Doctor merely smiles before handing Yaz her phone. “Don’t want to forget that, eh?” 

Yaz smiles affectionately. “Thank you.” 

The Doctor nods happily, clasping her hands behind her back. “I’ll be seeing you later then?” 

The smile on Yaz’s face grows bigger and she grips her phone more tightly. She bobs her head quickly in agreement. “Later.” 

“Stay out of trouble,” the Doctor playfully says as she walks away. 

Yaz shakes her head. “ _You_ stay out of trouble,” she mutters, knowing the Doctor fully hears her when she looks back over her shoulder with a wink. Yaz can feel her heart race even faster and her body thrumming with excitement. 

She closes the door, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She grasps the phone to her chest. 

“So it’s the Doctor,” Sonya points out delighted. “You’re messing around with the Doctor.” 

Yaz feels her cheeks flare. “Shut up, Sonya, I’m not,” she vehemently denies. “We’re friends.” 

“Friends _with benefits_.” 

She starts to walk away because she knows Sonya won’t risk their parents waking up. But she can’t deny the fluttering in her chest every time she sees the Doctor. 


	2. hakim khan

Yaz is running around the bend to her apartment complex when she hears the wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS. She picks up the pace, feeling the burn of her lungs as she rushes towards the sound with her heart racing uncontrollably. A smile breaks out on her face as she pushes forward.

Just as she reaches their spot, she feels a slam into her side and she’s immediately knocked onto the ground.

“Oh my god!” Ryan exclaims as he stumbles backwards from the collision.

Yaz feels the ground underneath her, palms and elbow scraping against the pavement to keep her face from slamming into it. Her right side takes the brunt of the impact and she knows she’s going to feel it for days.

“I’m so sorry!” Ryan helps her up quickly. “I didn’t see you there. I just heard the TARDIS and came running.”

“It’s alright,” she brushes off. “I was pretty excited too.” Yaz stands up with his help and brushes off the dirt from her hands and elbows. She hisses as she touches her elbow, realizing her long sleeve was cut open and there’s a huge scrape at her elbow. The bleeding makes it look worse than it actually is. 

Ryan reaches out for her. “Maybe the Doctor can help,” he suggests.

“No no,” she quickly says, looking at the state she’s in. “I can go upstairs and fix it up before we go.” She looks at the TARDIS as it finishes materializing. She really doesn’t want the Doctor to see her in a sweaty mess anyway. “I need a shower anyway. Let her know for me?”

Ryan looks unsure but Yaz is already jogging upstairs.

No one is home thankfully as Yaz strips off her long sleeve. It’s a shame really that she’ll have to throw it out because of the hole and blood. At least the small scrapes on her palms aren’t so bad. Her hip starts to hurt as she gathers her things for a shower.

When she heads towards the bathroom she hears a click of the front door and immediately goes towards it.

“Yaz?” the Doctor’s voice fills the apartment.

“Doctor?”

The Doctor turns the corner from the foyer and sees Yaz. “There you are!” she greets with relief. She steps towards Yaz before her eyes widen and she immediately turns around. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to--”

Yaz pauses mid step before she looks down at herself. She’s in a sports bra and leggings. “Why’re you--”

“I’m not trying to be disrespectful of your culture,” the Doctor insists with her back towards Yaz. Yaz softens at her comment and walks towards the Doctor as she keeps talking. “Ryan told me what happened. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay so I came up. Sorry I used my sonic, but I was worried. Did you know I’m also a doctor? Doctor Doctor. It’s quite useful, I thought I’d--”

Yaz steps in front of the Doctor and she can’t stop smiling, not when the Doctor tries so hard not to ramble but ends up rambling.

The Doctor’s eyes widen and she glances down at Yaz before turning her head away.

“Why’re you being odd?” Yaz asks.

“I’m not being odd!” the Doctor responds hotly, ears turning pink. “You’re--wearing _that_. I’m trying to be a gentlema-- _ah_ \--” Her brow furrows. “Huh, I’m a woman, _right_.”

Yaz laughs. “Yeah, you are.”

“Still not entirely used to it.” The Doctor says more to herself. Before Yaz can respond the Doctor looks at Yaz, focusing only on her face. “Right! Would you like me to look at your elbow?” Her eyes twinkling with excitement.

Yaz recoils at how close the Doctor’s face is. Again she can feel how warm the Doctor is, like radiating heat. She starts to get self conscious, not because she’s shirtless, but she probably smells like sweat and dirt and the Doctor’s so close.

“Who left the door open?” her dad’s voice suddenly fills the room. Both of them turn to look over and he stares at them both in surprise. “Yaz!”

“Dad!” Yaz exclaims before bring up her towel and clothes to her chest. “What’re you doing here?!”

Hakim stares at her in confusion. “I live here,” he sasses. He walks in. “What’re you two doing?”

“Nothing!” Yaz can’t help but deny quickly.

The Doctor just smiles politely. “Oh, Yaz had a bit of a fall outside. I wanted to check on her before we head out.”

“And you’re not wearing clothes because?” he asks them both suspiciously.

Yaz feels her cheeks warm quickly. “No one was home--”

“It’d be hard with clothes on,” the Doctor points out simultaneously.

Hakim’s eyebrows shoot up at the both of them.

Yaz facepalms herself before pushing the Doctor from behind towards the door. “I’m fine, Doctor. I’ll take care of it from here and I’ll see you downstairs,” she says quickly.

“Are you sure--”

“Yep! Perfectly fine!” Yaz pushes her outside. “I won’t be long.”

The Doctor pouts a bit. “If you’re sure…” She isn’t even blushing and Yaz doesn’t understand how she’s not blushing. The Doctor has to know why her dad’s eyebrows practically shot off his head.

“I’m sure!” Yaz insists quickly before shutting the door.

“Yaz, are you two--” Hakim comes at her like a hawk.

Yaz quickly ducks out of the way from her father. “We’re just friends, dad! I’m going to shower and go!” She rushes quickly to the bathroom with her cheeks on fire.

Hakim stares after his daughter in utter confusion. “Friends don’t take off clothes for friends!” he comments loudly.


	3. najia khan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the original part of the story that i wrote before all the other ones; i actually got stuck on this but i mean i thought i'd share it anyway. if i think of something funnier i'll definitely post it but i hope you guys enjoy this!

Riding in the TARDIS is never easy. They’re rocked back and forth as it whirls and lurches through the fabrics of space and time. 

“Will you ever be able to pilot this properly?” Graham yells over the console as he grips the warm metal. 

“Watch yourself!” the Doctor yells in return. “She’s my copilot.” The TARDIS instantly sparks near the Doctor and she ducks quickly. “I am not!” The Doctor shouts at the pillar in offense before looking insulted. “I know, I’ve got it!” She sidesteps around the console precariously as the gravity briefly gives out grab onto a latch and pull. She cheers in delight as the TARDIS wheezes and groans. 

In a moment, the topsy turvy sensation abates and they’re stabilized. Somehow, they feel it in their bones as they land, looking at each other with excitement. 

“Luckily, some of the repairs won’t take long at all. So as you nip home to see your family and get your affairs in order, I’ll be here working.” There’s a flicker of the console light before the Doctor strokes the console briefly. “Need to fix some of the fuel lines.” The Doctor looks at them happily. 

Yaz can’t help but share the same joy. When they’d first gone home, Yaz was worried that she’d never see the Doctor again. Now she stares at the Doctor’s bright smile feeling at home. 

Then something unexpected happens. 

Her phone buzzes. Nonstop. 

“Sounds important,” Ryan points out. 

Yaz shakes her head. “Dunno who’d be messaging so much. Might just be Sonya yelling at me to hurry about the bread.” She pulls her phone out of her pocket and sees 15 missed calls and 40 messages on her notifications. “What?” 

“Everything alright?” Graham asks. 

The Doctor goes to Yaz’s side to make sure she’s alright. 

“Yeah,” Yaz says distractedly as she unlocks her phone. “Just a lot of messages from my family. Never really happens.”

“I mean 3 hours isn’t the longest you’ve spent away from your family is it?” the Doctor asks curiously. 

“3 hours is nothing, Doc,” Ryan says as he flanks Yaz on the other side. “Yaz here goes on 12 hours shifts just to get away from her family.” 

Yaz reads through all of her texts. 

**Sonya** : Where’s the bread?

**Sonya** : Are you coming back?

**Sonya** : Seriously Yaz, stop being weird. Mum’s starting to wonder.

**Mum** : Yaz, are you alright? Where are you love?

**Sonya** : Mum’s going stir crazy, come home right now

They all say the same thing before Yaz realizes something. 

“Doctor, it’s been _three_ _days_!” Yaz exclaims in shock. “My family thinks I’m missing!” She quickly rushes out of the TARDIS to go back to her flat. 

The Doctor immediately darts her attention to the screen, reading it quickly before her mouth opens up to a little O. “Three days indeed,” she scrunches her face. She glances at Ryan and Graham before saying, “Sorry!” She runs after Yaz quickly to hopefully be some help with her family. 

Yaz makes it to her flat and jams her keys into the door before pushing it open. “Mum? Dad? Sonya?” she calls out quickly. 

“Yaz?!” Najia yells out first, appearing in the doorway with a look of relief on her face. Before Yaz can even react Najia rushes towards her wrapping her in the biggest hug. “Are you alright? Where have you been? Are you hurt anywhere?” The questions come so quickly.

Yaz feels guilty as she pulls away from her mum, only ever seeing the onslaught of questions when she’s on the job from other parents. “Mum, I’m alright,” she calmly reassures. “You didn’t actually call the police did you?”

“I would have!” Najia responds as if it’s the most reasonable course of action she could’ve taken. “Had your father and sister not stopped me.” She looks back to where Hakim and Sonya have appeared. 

Hakim looks just as relieved as Najia does as he pulls his daughter into an embrace. “Thank god you’re alright. I knew you were.” Yaz feels suffocated in her father’s arms but lets him hug her anyway, patting his back comfortingly. 

“Of course, I’m alright. I just--” 

“Where have you been?” Najia immediately continues her questions. “What have you been doing?”

Yaz pulls away from her father and cringes at the interrogation. “Mum, it’s fine. I just went out with some mates.” She fishes for a better answer. “Lost track of time.” 

“For three whole days?! Three whole days. No text, no call, nothing! You expect me to believe that you just lost track of time?”

Sonya narrows her eyes at Yaz. “You’ve got new clothes.” 

Yaz looks at Sonya suddenly and looks down at her outfit. She had to change a few times on their adventures. And considering her leather jacket got shredded to bits by a pterodactyl, she needed a new coat. “So?” she retorts at her sister. 

There’s a knowing smile on her sister’s face that makes Yaz nervous. “You were with the Doctor weren’t you?” Sonya practically sings. 

“The Doctor!” her mother all but shrieks. Yaz winces because she’s been avoiding this conversation for the longest time. Honestly, she was hoping her mother would drop it after not seeing the Doctor for awhile. “Where is she? Where’s this Doctor?”

“Did someone call for me?” 

Everyone turns to look at the doorway and the Doctor stands there with sheepish smile on her face. 

“Hallo, Yaz’s mum!” she greets with an awkward wave. 

Yaz wishes the ground would swallow her whole. 

Najia immediately goes to the Doctor and does the most unexpected thing Yaz could think of: grabbing onto the Doctor’s ear and wrenching it. 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow!” the Doctor yells in pain as she bends towards Najia, trying to pry herself away.

“Now, you tell me Doctor, who are you and where have you been taking my daughter?” Najia sounds terrifyingly threatening as she does this. 

Yaz rushes to her mum’s side quickly and grabs her wrist. “Oh my god! Mum, let her go!” 

Najia has a firm grip on the Doctor’s ear that Yaz and Sonya know all too well when they’ve misbehaved. It’s quite embarrassing for Yaz that her mother would even do this. 

“Not until I get an explanation,” Najia insists.

The Doctor whimpers in pain. “Sorry, Yaz’s mum, but I think it’d be more helpful if I wasn’t in this position.” Najia glares at the Doctor, who immediately concedes. “Right, so. I’m the Doctor. I’m a traveler and your daughter and I have been spending some time together.”

“You said you weren’t seeing each other.” 

“They are.” Both Sonya and Hakim say simultaneously. Everyone looks at them immediately. 

“Are we?” the Doctor exclaims in utter confusion.

Yaz feels her whole face flush and she chokes. “We--no! We’re friends!” 

“Why’d you both say that then?” Najia asks. She looks at the Doctor suspiciously. 

Sonya speaks first. “The Doctor drops her off after their dates.” Yaz glares at her sister threateningly. “What? It’s true! It happens a lot. You have this stupid happy look on your face and you always come back with different clothes.” 

“Better different clothes than no clothes,” Hakim shakes his head. 

“Dad!” Yaz yells in embarrassment. 

“What? I walked in, you didn’t have a shirt on, the Doctor was very close to you! What was I supposed to think? You didn’t even explain the whole story.”

“Yaz!” Najia lets out in aghast, turning to her immediately and the Doctor winces in pain following.

“Perfectly good explanation for that, I promise,” the Doctor offers.

Najia completely ignores her and plows forward. “No clothes? In our home? Have you any decency? You haven’t even brought her over to meet us properly.” 

“This is why I don’t!” Yaz argues. 

“Hah! So you are seeing each other,” Sonya chimes in. 

“No!” Yaz insists for the umpteenth time, burning with embarrassment. “Please mum let her go. This is so embarrassing.” 

“Letting go would be nice Yaz’s mum,” the Doctor says strained. “I’d love to explain to you what’s going on.” 

Najia lets go of the Doctor. “A thorough explanation. Don’t you lie to me because I will know.” She moves to the living room, waving for her husband and Sonya to follow. 

The Doctor looks to Yaz with a spot of fear on her face. “I’ve been a boyfriend before, but never a girlfriend. Should be fine. I could be a good girlfriend for you, right Yaz?” The Doctor doesn't wait for a response and obediently follows Yaz’s mum when she looks over at them.

“How is this happening?” Yaz mutters to herself in frustration as the Doctor takes a seat on the couch opposite to where her family is sitting. She smiles at Yaz hopefully, rubbing her knees as she patiently waits for Yaz.

Yaz can’t even be mad. The Doctor is certainly something else for willing to put up with her family. Then she realizes something. 

_ Did the Doctor say girlfriend? _


End file.
